


Unforgettable

by freudensteins_monster



Series: March Prompt Meme [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: Anon said: "Don't freak out, but we may have gotten married..."





	

Loki hadn’t been looking forward to representing Asgard at Vanaheim’s Ostara festival. Until he saw Crown Princess Sigyn, that is.

“Enjoying yourself, your majesty?” the woman in question asked, taking a seat beside him as they watched priestesses dance around a huge bonfire.

“I do believe I am, your majesty,” Loki shot back with a smile, emboldened by the mug of elderflower wine that was constantly being refilled. “Thank you for extending me an invitation.”

“Well, actually my parents had hoped that your parents would travel here for the festival,” Sigyn confessed. “They have asked them every season and they have always politely declined.”

“Ah… I’m sorry,” he muttered into mug.

“I’m not,” Sigyn grinned into her own drink. “I’ve heard so many terribly interesting stories about you, and I’m so glad we finally got to meet.”

“Really?” Loki asked, perking right back up.

Sigyn smiled and nodded in reply, her movements sluggish from the alcohol.

“I’m sorry to tell you that most of the stories about me, at least the ones I’ve heard retold, are greatly exaggerated,” Loki whispered conspiratorially, taking the opportunity to lean in close the Vanir maiden.

Sigyn shifted closer to the visiting prince, her eyes sparkling in the firelight as she smiled. “How best to separate truth from fiction?” she mused, purposely chewing on her lower lip, driving Loki to distraction.

“You could ask me?” he suggested softly, his gazed fixed on her lips, wondering what they would feel like pressed against his own.

Sigyn read his mind and moved to kiss him, but their moment was interrupted to several giggling novice priestesses showering them with flower petals. The pair couldn’t help but laugh as the girls pulled them from their seats and dragged them towards the fire to join in the dancing.

 

Loki groaned as sunlight his eyes, shifting in his bed, freezing when he brushed against another body. Tentatively he opened his eyes, relaxing somewhat when he was greeted by a familiar face.

“Good morning,” Sigyn murmured groggily, pressing a hand to the side of her head.

“Good morning. Do you remember how we came to be here?” he asked, glancing around the unfamiliar bedchambers. “Because I cannot recall much.”

He remembered dancing with Sigyn, and laughing, and dancing some more. He remembered holding her in his arms. He remembered feeling happy.

“Not really,” Sigyn confessed, her eyes shifting over his bare torso as he sat up. “More’s the pity,” she added with a grin, earning a huff of laughter from her sleeping companion. She slipped out of bed, smiling as she felt his eyes on her, and poured a glass of water. She took a few sips before handing the glass to Loki and settled back beneath the covers, stilling when her hand touched something strange. Her eyes went wide as she pulled out a floral garland from between the tangled sheets.

“What is it?” Loki asked, setting the glass on the bedside table.

Sigyn turned to him and she noted several wilted blossoms braided into his hair.

“Oh no…”

“What? What is it?” Loki demanded urgently.

"Don't freak out, but we may have gotten married..."

Loki’s eyes darted from Sigyn to the flowers in her hand, his aching mind straining to remember everything he could about Vanir marriage rituals.

“Please correct me if I’m wrong, but though they be simple in nature, Vanir marriages are considered binding… and irreversible.”

“You are not wrong,” Sigyn managed, her voice squeaking with anxiety. Loki watched as she stared intently at the garland, worrying her bottom lip in a far less seductive, but not less endearing manner than he remembered from the night before.

“Well… this is a problem,” Loki mused, smirking as Sigyn began to panic. “My mother is never going to forgive me for not inviting her to my wedding.

Sigyn gawked at Loki until his words sunk in, and then smacked him in the chest with the garland.

“As I recall your parents were invited, but they declined to come, so they have no one to blame for missing our unforgettable nuptials but themselves,” she laughed.

“You would be correct,” Loki smiled, leaning in close to his new bride.

“I often am,” Sigyn teased, meeting him in the middle.

“And beautiful,” he whispered, kissing her slowly, committing the moment to memory.

“Are you sure?” she asked when they broke apart.

“Yes, you are quite beautiful.”

“No,” she laughed. “About the whole being married thing. We could always pretend it never happened. No one needs to know.”

“The entire city was at the festival, Sigyn. Someone would remem-” Loki paused as Sigyn stared at him pointedly. “Right, well, someone less intoxicated than us would remember, the priestess who conducted the ceremony for starters.”

Sigyn groaned dramatically, falling back against the bed.

“Do you… Do you wish to forget all about it?” Loki asked hesitantly.

“No… No,” she repeated more firmly, pulling Loki down beside her. “It’s just… my parents had an arranged marriage and neither one had been happy about it. It took decades for them to be anything more than civil to each other. I just… I had always hoped I’d have a better start to my own marriage.”

“And you did.” Sigyn raised an eyebrow in challenge so Loki continued. “You met a handsome prince at Ostara festival, you spent the night drinking and dancing together, and by morning you were wed. I have to say, it will make for a wonderful story,” he teased.

“Oh really?” Sigyn smirked. “And how do you think this story will get twisted in the retelling?”

“We have the rest of our lives to find out,” Loki promised her with a kiss.


End file.
